


One Kiss, Two Kiss

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [173]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Hardison was walking down the hall, minding his own business—well, looking like he was minding his own business while he was actually minding everyone else’s business, but semantics—when someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him into a closet.





	One Kiss, Two Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompta "A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167397706455/a-hope-we-dont-get-caught-kiss-hardison)

Hardison was walking down the hall, minding his own business—well, _looking_ like he was minding his own business while he was actually minding everyone _else’s_ business, but semantics—when someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him into a closet. 

He nearly had a damn heart attack before he realized it was Parker. 

“Parker!” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Parker kissed him soundly on the lips. Which, normally this was not something Hardison minded. In fact, normally this was something he liked a lot. But—

He had to push away. “Parker. I’m supposed to be _single_. If we get caught—” 

She pouted. “I know. But I miss you. _We_ miss you.”

“We also want this con to go off without a hitch,” Eliot grumbled over the comms. 

“Nobody saw!” Parker whisper-yelled. 

Hardison looked behind him, which in retrospect was not terrifically helpful, given that the closet door was closed. “I sure as hell hope not. What are you doing in here, anyway?” 

“Waiting for you,” Parker said. “And going through the pockets of all these coats.” 

“Put back anything we don’t need,” Eliot said. 

She made a face. “That goes against just about everything I was taught, you know.” 

Hardison rolled his eyes. He loved them, he did, but right now he really didn’t have time for this. He kissed Parker on the cheek. “I’m meeting the mark in five minutes, and I can’t be late. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“‘Kay,” she said, and hugged him hard. 

Hardison poked his head out of the closet, made sure no one (and no camera) was watching, and coolly slid the rest of the way out to go on his merry way. 

He’d made it halfway down the hall when another door opened, and he was yanked backward into an empty storage room. Before he could make a noise of protest, someone was kissing him _again_.

And it was Eliot. 

Hardison pulled back, dazed. “What. The _hell_.” 

Eliot grinned at him, the asshole. “Didn’t want to be left out. Now get out of here before you’re late.” 

He shoved Hardison back into the hallway, and Hardison kind of wanted to strangle him. 

“I’m never kissing either of you ever again,” he muttered. “I mean it this time.” 

“No, you don’t,” two voices said in his ear. 

“Yeah, I do. You just wait and see.”   


“I give it five minutes after we get home,” Eliot said.   


“One minute,” said Parker.

“I’m meeting the mark now,” Hardison said. “And you’re both wrong.”

(They _were_ both wrong. He only lasted thirty seconds. But then, Eliot and Parker were _very_ persuasive.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
